


TESTING, 1, 2, 3!

by Emariia



Series: Beginings [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Body Modification, Bonding, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Dragons, Dragonspeak, Enemas, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Slave, Slavery, Soulmates, beastiality, bukake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: A modge-podge of thrown together teaser chapters. If the stories are to be continued past a third extension, they will be continued in a separate post.Mostly made this fr all of my AU theories and ideas, and so that I don't commit to an idea without feedback. That would be a bad idea.Have fun wading through my river of sin!





	1. Zerdil and his Dragons 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first Chappie, my lovely readers! Please enjoy my Eragon inspired Percy Jackson Dragon AU

Zerdil choked awake, trying to force the thing in his mouth _out_.

“Aww, how cute. Look, Luke, he thinks he can stop us.” Zerdil forced his eyes open and let out a whimper at the sight he saw before him, quickly shutting his eyes again and squeezing them closed, trying to reject the reality of what was happening. A blonde haired _bastard_ had his cock down Zerdil’s throat, his shiny, light-brown dragon looming menacingly behind him.  The dragon was easily twice the size of Zerdil’s small house.

Fuck these guys. Seriously, _fuck_ them.

They’d snuck him out of his house, out of the village, if he saw correctly, and were raping him out in the middle of nowhere.

“You want a turn, Luke?” Bastard addressed his dragon, who snorted as if laughing at his master.

 _“You think he can take_ me _Octavian? Are you an idiot?”_

Zerdil jerked backwards in surprise and fright, and was forcefully yanked back onto Octavian’s dick.

“Well we went through the trouble of getting him all the way out here, might as well give his other hole a go, don’t you think, Luke?”

Zerdil could feel Luke rolling his eyes in his mind, which was getting hazy, as Octavian had yet to let him up for air.

_“You’re killing him, sweet.”_

Zerdil was forcefully pulled off of Octavian’s dick and coughed when he was released, collapsing when there were no more hands painfully yanking on his hair.

“Come on, Luke. Can’t hurt us.”

Luke finally shrugged his mental shoulders. _“Fine. You’re piecing him back together again.”_ Luke towered over Zerdil, Octavian withdrawing for the moment. Luke rolled Zerdil onto his stomach and pulled his knees underneath him. Zerdil just lay there, unmoving, with his ass out and presented to the dragon like a bitch in heat. He whimpered at the thought, unwillingly growing hard against his thigh. It was then that he realized that he was stark naked.

 _“Don’t worry human. I will not hurt you. I am here for my pleasure, but also for yours.”_ Luke slowly stroked over Zerdil’s back with a talon.

It was Octavian’s turn to snort. “Luke, he can’t even understand what you’re saying.”

Luke turned baleful eyes towards his rider. _“Octavian, he’s been able to understand me from the first word I spoke in his presence. It was part of the reason that I suggested him.”_ Zerdil jerked in fear, but understood that the dragon was decidedly kinder than his rider.

“Do what you want.”

 _“Do not fear me, small one. I will only bring you pleasure.”_  Luke’s talon stopped near his ass, slowly dipping and circling his hole, causing him to whimper. _“I need you to relax, small one.”_ Luke withdrew his talon and lowered his head, spitting on Zerdil’s hole. The liquid was hot, but not unpleasantly so. Luke lifted his talon and pressed the tip back to Zerdil’s hole. _“Remember to relax.”_ The tip of his talon breached Zerdil’s hole, and he whimpered, unused to the strange feeling. Luke’s talon slipped farther into Zerdil, growing steadily thicker, and as soon as Zerdil let out a wince of pain, Luke paused, withdrawing so that only the tip was showing. On the next inward slide, as Luke paused, Zerdil glanced back, thinking he had taken most of the talon within himself already. He groaned in despair when he saw that not even one fourth of the talon was sheathed inside of himself, already feeling stretched to the max.

He did not want this.

He wanted to be at home, wrapped in his blankets.

“Luke.”

The dragon glanced up, and then tensed as if hesitating. A moment later and his muscles relaxed. It was as if an unspoken conversation had passed between dragon and rider.

 _“I am sorry, small one, I’m going to have to speed this up.”_  

Zerdil was confused, until the talon started jack hammering in and out of him, pushing him back and forth on the ground until Luke’s other forefoot came to rest in front of his left shoulder, and the talon within him slid impossibly deeper, his hole widening impossibly.

It _burned._

Zerdil was crying from the pain, hot tears wetting his cheeks. When he felt the brush of scales on his hole, he sobbed, realizing that the entire, humongous talon was seated inside of him.

Just as slowly as he was breached the first time, it withdrew, leaving him sobbing and spurting pre-come as the long, slow pull abused his prostate.

When the talon finally withdrew, fresh tears dripped down his cheeks as he felt the night breeze entering his ruined hole and brushing gently against his inner walls.

_“Unfortunately, it is time for us to leave, small one. If you walk towards the rising sun, you will eventually reach your village. Until we meet again, Rider.”_

Zerdil barely registered Luke’s words vibrating through his skull as he sobbed into the earth, wet dirt and dried grass being pushed into his open mouth.

His ass still gaped open, and Octavian, completive, cast a quick spell from the back of a retreating Luke.

_“What did you do, Octavian?”_

“Oh,” Octavian said, grinning maliciously, “Just left him a small parting gift.”

When Octavian sent a quick image of what he had done to his dragon’s mind, Luke snorted.

_“You are truly evil.”_

Octavian just grinned.

Meanwhile, Zerdil, who was still kneeling with his ass way up in the air, was started as his ass started filling with cold water. His stomach started to inflate, and a noticeable bump started to make itself known as he was filled further. When the first cramps hit, he squeaked and scrabbled at the earth, trying in vain to sit up straight before resuming his ass up position with a weak cry for mercy. When he was finally filled to bursting, a metal object appeared in front of his face. It was shaped as a three dimensional spade. Once he had taken notice of it, it floated to his ass and slipped inside easily, his hole sealing shut after it. When Zerdil finally had the strength to sit up, he pulled weakly at the thing plugging his ass and choked on his own spit when its base pressed up against his rim.

He fell over with a moan when he recalled the words of the dragon. He was supposed to _walk like this?!_

He groaned, rolling to his back and throwing a hand over his face.

He just wanted to go home.

-]|[-

When Zerdil next awoke, he was lying in what could only be called a nest. He was lying in the middle of a pile of blankets and pillows. He was positioned strangely, his legs spread and his body at an angle, his head higher than his feet. He felt something knock against his hole and gasped, only then realizing that he was restrained, as he couldn’t sit up. His gaze flew wildly around the room, taking in the fucked-out and debauched boys all around him. He looked down to see a young girl with blue pigtails playing with the metal thing in his hole. She smiled up at him.

“It’s very tight, isn’t it? I wonder how you even got it in.” She tapped it a few times, causing Zerdil to gasp and shiver, repressing a moan. “I’m going to need you to relax. We have a bucket underneath you already to drain the water into.” Zerdil shook his head vehemently. He didn’t _want_ to. She shrugged.

“Have it your way.”

She forced a candy into his mouth and then forced his mouth closed, not letting go until he swallowed. His eyes grew lidded and his breathing slowed, all his muscles grew lax. She tapped the plug again, causing him to moan. Satisfied, she began to work it out of him, her hands deft. As he was so relaxed, it only took a moment for her to get it out. She pressed a finger to his hole as she stood up and inched away, and suddenly withdrew her hand when she was far enough. A few droplets of water escaped his ass, and he moaned, trying in vain to keep all the water inside. She came around to his side, rolling up her sleeves and hitching up her skirt. She placed her hands on his stomach gently and he moaned at the contact.

“Push,” She said shortly. She pressed down on his stomach sharply. A gush of water shot from his ass and the spell to tighten his ass seemed to be broken as it gaped open again, the water falling out of him causing him to moan, and he grew hard. The girl started playing with his balls and stroking his perineum. He came with a spurt, the remaining water still trickling out of his ass.

“Good.” She stated. She drained the tub under his ass and a tube was placed inside him. She tapped on his rim once, and he let out a soft shriek as his hole tightened like a vice around the small metal tube. Water started rushing back into him and she slapped his side disapprovingly.

“None of that.” She said sternly. “We both know you like it, no need to pretend.” He let out a low, drawn out moan as his ass began to tingle. When he was filled again, she tapped his rim twice, and it stretched out, releasing all of the water. He came again and she closed him up, repeating the process all over again. He was much more ‘well behaved’ the second and third time around. At the third fill, he was filled with a viscous, purple fluid and plugged up again.

“Good, good boy,” she cooed, stroking his hair. “I’ll be back in the afternoon to refill you after this sinks in.” She patted his head once and left the room. He glared at the ceiling blearily and twitched as the liquid inside him started to itch, the itch converging at a spot just before the turn to his large intestines. The itch turned to a burn, and then a sharp spike of pain. All these sensations just turned him on more, and he closed his eyes wearily, trying to go to sleep.

Where the fuck even was he, anyway?!

-]|[-

When the girl came back, she introduced herself as Lucy.

 

All the liquid had absorbed into his body and he was feeling empty and dry.

He told her so and she smiled.

“That’s normal.”

He smiled back at her, and then asked her if she was going to fill him up again.

She said she would, but then explained that to keep his hole open, they were going to use a bigger plug to close him up. He grinned, delighted, and readily agreed, sighing happily as she tapped his rim and it unclenched. She filled him up using a much larger tube, and used much more liquid than she had before, probably three times the amount by his happy estimate. This time, he could feel the liquid being absorbed into his body right away, the stinging now turning to a tearing, and a new place within himself filled up with liquid. All of the purple stuff went to that spot, and he whined at the loss of the full feeling he’d had before. She filled him up with liquid until it stopped being absorbed right away, and plugged him up with a new metal plug, this one probably as large as the widest part of Luke’s talon. She didn’t tap his ass to close the rim this time, and he giggled as it stretched his ass, not even feeling the burn. Lucy stayed next to him patting his head until he fell asleep.

He woke up two hours later, according to Lucy, and she was putting circular cups on his nipples, explaining that they were to make him feel good. Once she told him that, he was all for the strange cups.

Once they were set on his nipples, Lucy attached them to tubes, and a strong suction immediately started. Zerdil moaned in ecstasy, not even noticing as Lucy took out his plug until she was filling him up with more of the purple liquid. She plugged him, and then brought the tube over to his head, placing it in his mouth and telling him that it would taste delicious. He pulled it into his mouth with his lips and suckled the tube. This time, Lucy stayed by his side for a good two hours, talking at him and pinching at him and generally just keeping him awake. He sucked the purple liquid out of the tube the whole time.

When he woke up again, there was white liquid being sucked out of his nipples by the tubes attached to them, and his plug was still there, but with an additional tube added to it that fed more purple liquid into him through the plug. He was hungry, so he sucked harder at the tube in his mouth, but there was nothing left in the bag. He looked around, but everyone else in the room was sleeping, all hooked up like him. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the center of the room, where he saw a large, pearly white egg. He rolled off of the bed, tugging the tube from his mouth and yanking the suction cups from his nipples, which continued to leak for a few moments. He turned off the valve for the tube to his plug, and pulled it out. No liquid came out, and he puzzled over that for a moment before deciding that there had to be some sort of automatic stop on the plug to keep any liquid from escaping.

He crawled over to the egg, and for some reason, he felt a burst of fondness for it. He stroked over the side, and it felt so nice that he did it again, before rolling the egg over gently and lifting it into his arms. A jolt of electricity shot through him for a moment, and he stilled. He got an overwhelming feeling of warning, and ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt several hard pieces of… _something_ hit his cheek, and then a cacophony of tiny mewls. He opened his eyes cautiously to see six different dragon hatchlings (about the size of his hand) writhing and twisting over themselves inside the now broken egg. He set the egg down in his lap and lifted out the one on top, a bright red little drake. “Leonel.” Zerdil Said. The little dragon purred happily before climbing up his arm to rest atop Zerdil’s curly head.

While he was still watching Leo, A small, grey-blue dragon with startling electric blue eyes gripped his finger and hauled itself out of the mess of dragons inside. “And you’re Drakon.” The little grey dragon snorted at Zerdil and climbed to the front of Zerdil’s chest, and Zerdil giggled as it curled up by his clavicle, wrapping its tiny tail around his neck so that it didn’t fall off.

A flash of bright blue and violet caught his eye and he lifted out a tiny, color changing drake, promptly dubbing it Fransen. Fransen himself finally settled on green, deciding to match Zerdil’s right eye, and climbed up to Zerdil’s hair to join Leonel.

Next, a golden drake was lifted out, who was promptly named Wilhelm, and Will’s little bright blue eyes stared up at Zerdil, tugging at his heartstrings. He settled Will next to Drakon, who promptly pulled Will in and snuggled against him. Will, in turn, wrapped himself around Drakon, entwining their tails.

When Zerdil stared into the egg, only two small drakes were left. He thought it strange for a moment that all of the dragons from this egg were male, but shrugged it off as a once-in-a-millennia occurrence. When Zerdil reached into the egg for the small black dragon speckled with silver, it bit him. He quickly withdrew his hand and Leo shrugged off Frans to climb to Zerdil’s hand, hissing and spitting at the little black drake, who spat right back until the other little black dragon he was curled around shoved him off, curling himself into a ball. The speckled rubbed up against the little black dragon, trilling in distress. The black dragon raised his head, and the speckled one looked hopeful, until the little black dragon glared at him. The speckled one shrank back, and climbed out of the egg to curl up on Zerdil’s thigh. Zerdil cautiously stroked the little dragon’s head and named him Nicholai. Nicholai whined and stared up at Zerdil with big brown eyes. Zerdil smiled softly and stroked Nico’s head.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Nico arched his back in response, trilling softly. The other dragon peeked his head up over the egg, and stared at Nico. He turned his gaze to Zerdil, who gasped when he encountered the little drake’s eyes. They were mesmerizing, always transitioning between different shades of green. At the moment, they were a bright emerald, shifting to lime.  When Porphyrios was gently picked up, Zerdil’s mouth gaped open, and he instantly agreed with Nicholai. He didn’t want to leave the drake, either. Porphyrios was a deep black, but shiny, and his scales shimmered blue, violet, and green. Zerdil instinctively knew that in real light Porphyrios was so pretty that no one would be able to look away.

After the newly named Porphyrios was settled against Nicholai, The shell of the egg started to pulse, and all the dragons dug their tiny claws into Zerdil’s flesh. Zerdil squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, all his little drakes were staring at him in awe and the egg was missing. He didn’t get the chance to see what had happened to him before the door flew open, and seven riders burst into the room. Zerdil was immediately on the defensive, his instinct to protect his babies strong. He backed up into a corner and slipped a discarded shirt on over his head, silently ordering all of his drakes to the back of his shirt. Leo was the last one there, hissing and spitting at the intruders. The only drake who didn’t move was Fransen, who matched the color of Zerdil’s hair and glared at the intruders. A wave of something rose up in Zerdil, and as the wave began to rise, a violet, juvenile dragonet pushed past the riders and lowered its head in submission, slowly crabbing towards Zerdil. Zerdil frowned and the wave lowered. He gently placed his hands on the submissive dragonet, and the rest of the riders relaxed as well.  

The female rider in front with long pink hair spoke up.

“You are a rider?”

Percy and Nico crept up to peek over his right shoulder.

 _“Liam,”_ They whispered, naming him.

“I am.” Zerdil said.

The woman nodded, and the violet dragonet scampered back over to her.

“You are a dragon rider. We will take you somewhere safe.”

Liam hesitated, but the little drakes urged him on.

“Of course, you can only keep and bond with one dragon.” She continued.

Liam froze, the little dragons on his back sinking their claws into him. Frans, who still rested on his head, narrowed his eyes at the other riders, lashing his tail.

“I have already bonded with all of them. I have already named all of them.”

“Naming and bonding are different.” The woman said dismissively. “You probably only correctly named one. The others will be given to riders trained from birth, and will be gloriously inducted into the rider army.”

Liam snarled. “Over my dead body.”

The woman smirked. “That can be arranged.”

The little violet dragonet whimpered as the something from before started to rise up in Liam again. Only this time, it was directed towards the riders, who were trying to separate Liam from his charges.

Never in hell.

Liam let out a scream as the waves of something within him crashed out of his body and into the other riders. A bright light blinded him and he couldn’t see. He fell to his knees, his ears filled with white noise.

 _“Liam! Liam, are you alright?!”_ When he came to, a small red drake the size of a cat stood on its hind legs in front of him. Peering into his face, worriedly, and the small violet dragonet from before was pressed against the opposite wall.

“Leo?” Liam murmured, before looking around the room for the riders. “Where…?”

 _“You sent them away, Liam.”_  This came from Drakon.

“Jason,” he slurred. “Are you all okay? All of you are safe?”

 _“Yes, belezze,”_ Nico purred, stroking a wing across Liam’s back, _“We are all safe. All thanks to you.”_

“Nico.” He slurred. “Will? Frans? Percy?”

 _“All here and accounted for, unscathed.”_ The voice sounded like flowing water, from his hair. A hum of agreement came from Will and Frans.

“Percy?”

_“That is what you named me, sweet.”_

_“We’ll take care of you, love. You need more sleep.”_ The voice was warm, and for a moment, Liam was hit with all the love that had filled all their voices when they spoke to him.

Frans grunted. _“You should listen to Will, Liam. He’s a healer.”_

Liam hummed, shifting so that his face rested on his arms. His ass twitched for a moment, and he gasped softly. Five heads turned towards him in worry, but Will chuckled.

_“You’ll be feeling that for a few days, love. You won’t ever close properly without the spell, so I left the plug in.”_

The rest of the drake’s eyes lit with understanding, and then their gazes turned, some to a smirk (Nico), some in amusement (Leo and Drakon), and some in sympathy, but there was no disgust shared with him from any of the dragons.

Liam passed out, knowing he was safe and loved, and feeling intense affection for all the little drakes around him.

The last thing he felt were little claws stroking through his hair.

-]|[-

When Liam came to again, there was a pressure on his back and on all his sides. The pressure was not so much that it hurt, but it was slightly difficult to breathe, and it was warm to the point of uncomfortableness. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a red tail, about as thick as his wrist. His eyes darkened in lust for a moment and his dragons stirred around him. Apparently, Will was on his back, and the reason he was so warm was because he was a dragon of healing, and all healing magic derived from light or water. Will’s magic was pulled from the sun. He was warned that Will would only grow warmer the bigger he got, and the longer he was in the sun.

Leo was a fire drake, and though he was warm to the touch at the moment, his temperature would rise and fall with his emotions, intense anger leading to his scales catching fire, while intense sadness would make him very, very cold.

Percy was curled up on and between his legs. Percy was a water dragon, and that would contribute to the nice coolness he was feeling. Percy was pleasantly cool, and much like Leo, his temperature would rise and fall with his emotions, but contrary to Leo, all intense negative emotions would cause him to cool rapidly, leaving the area he was in frosty and covered with ice.

Drakon, or Jason, as he preferred to be called after Liam’s slurred butcher of his name, was a dragon of the sky with control over the weather. He was cool to the touch, and it was explained that his body would generate electricity if angered, and storms would form if he was experiencing intense negative emotion.

Frans (who now wished to be called Frank after a teasing jibe from Will that his name was girly (Will had apologized profusely, but Frank would have none of it)) was a shifter, as noted by his colorful display upon hatching. If he concentrated, he could make himself appear invisible, but would do so naturally if feeling sad or left out, and would fade or dull transparent if feeling shy or hurt. He would also, it was explained, turn a deep, violent red or violet if someone threatened one of his clutch, especially Leo (He was so embarrassed by that comment that he turned a pretty shade of pink before disappearing.). Liam was informed by Leo that Frank would eventually be able to change his shape, as well.

Nico.

Nico, as it turned out, was a Shinigami, a dragon of death and soul reaping. He could take control of ghosts, skeletons, and ghouls, and all beasts of hell and shadows bowed to him, as he was, incidentally, the last living heir of Hades, the first Dragon of Death. It was explained that once Nico took the throne of his father (Which gave him no extra responsibilities, as his father had worked out a system that had all of the beasts of hell doing the work for him, the lazy bastard), they would all be granted immortality.

Then it was explained that although they were hatch-mates, that did not necessarily mean that they were siblings. There were several ways to make an incubated dragon egg, and the way they were created was this: their fathers all came into the same bowl or indentation, and then all poured magic into the semen until it formed an egg. Dragons instinctively knew whether or not they were related, and none of the little drakes had that instinctual feeling. All were also very, _very_ attracted to each other, and Liam.

Liam took all of this information in with a grin, smiling purely at the last sentence.

 _“We all love you, kitten.”_ Said Jason.

“Kitten?”

 _“When you bonded with us, the eggshell merged with you, and merged you with your soul-animal.”_ Said Leo, softly, petting his tail while Percy nuzzled at his new cat ears. _“Don’t worry, you’re gorgeous.”_

Liam smiled, stretching.

 _“It also,”_ growled Nico, _“Gave you the ability to morph into a dragon, and gave you the prettiest, fluffiest feathery wings.”_

 _“And,”_ added Percy, nosing at his ass and under his tail, _“Apparently opened your pelvis bones, so that you can stretch to take larger things inside. Though, sadly, you still can’t get pregnant.”_

 _“But you do go through heats.”_ Explained a very amused Will, _“Which is why your three primarily dominant dragons are especially growly.”_

 _“Those would be Nico, Jason, and Frank, if you hadn’t already figured it out, gorgeous.”_  Said a mirthful Leo.

All three mentioned dragons growled, and Liam sighed happily, pleased that he was surrounded by his dragons.

 _“I am also interested in joining with you, sweet,”_ purred Percy from behind him.

“ _But we wanted to ask you for your permission, first.”_ rumbled Frank.

 _“And permission to look through your memories, so we know how not to hurt you, emotionally or otherwise.”_ Added Nico, staring intensely at Liam.

Liam just about choked on his own breath with how happy that made him, and he nodded quickly, gasping out a, “You have permission!” before the first tears fell from his eyes.  No one had ever cared about him this much before. Everyone had just taken what they wanted with no mind to what Liam might have wanted or needed.

Will quickly aborted his position from Liam’s back, and nudged Percy, who was already moving, off of Liam’s legs. Will proceeded to roll Liam onto his side and help him into the fetal position before laying at Liam’s back and curling around him. Percy caught on next, curling up in the crook of Liam’s knees, While Leo took Liam’s head, and Jason and Frank lay twisted together at Liam’s stomach. Nico curled around the front of Liam’s knees, his head resting on Liam’s ankles. Now that Liam could actually see his dragons, he saw that they were about the size of a large dog now, and wondered if all dragons grew this fast. He pulled Jason and Frank to his chest to cuddle them, and they purred happily. He felt all of their presences in his mind and smiled tiredly. As he drifted off, he could have sworn he heard Will trilling out a song for him. Then he was in the world of the unconscious.

-]|[-

When Liam awoke, he was hungry, but no longer fatigued. All his dragons were pressed up against his sides, and were about the size of small horses and ponies. When he tried to get up, he was pulled gently down by Leo.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

 _“Liam,”_ Percy asked hesitantly, _“Do you hate us?”_

Liam was shocked. “Of course not!” He let his almost overwhelming love for them flow through the bond. “Why would you think that?”

 _“Luke.”_ Was the chorus that answered him.

“Oh.”

The dragons curled tighter around him, and he stroked all the scales he could reach.

“While I dislike that particular dragon,” He started, “I hate his rider. I also,” he continued when it looked like Nico might interrupt, “don’t condemn a species for the fault of one.” All of his babies relaxed, and Liam smiled softly. “Can I get some food, now?” They were off of him like rockets. Even Will was so out of it with worry that he hadn’t realized that their kitten was hungry.

When Liam stood, Will was plastered to one of his sides, and Jason was plastered to the other. He snorted, and then patted their heads gently.

When they entered the kitchen, Will gave Liam a few options to ask the cook to make, because Will declared that as he could feel Liam’s values, he knew what Liam ought to eat, and wasn’t going to let him splurge on sweets, as he had done so much to often in the past.

When the cook tried to slip Liam a cookie, Will promptly burned it. It had enough sugar in it to give Liam another black out. The cook commented that Liam had a pair of abusive dragons, and Liam grinned.

 

“They just want to make sure I take care of myself. I shouldn’t be eating sweets right now, I just woke up from a coma.”

The cook tutted and shook her head. “I agree with them, but to not have any sweets at all?”

“I don’t particularly like sweets all that much, anyway.”

The cook nodded and went back to her own business.

 _“Liam,”_ Will asked hesitantly, _“Why did you lie? We know you love sweets.”_

“Anything to get her off of your back. I didn’t like how she was talking about you.” Liam murmured. Will trilled softly and pressed himself up against Liam’s side, Jason glaring at the cook.

“None of that, Jason.” Liam said, bopping him on the nose and curling his new tail around Jason’s foreleg,. “You are not going to electrocute the nice lady.”

The cook glanced back at Liam with a smile, and Jason scowled. _“She is not a nice lady.”_ He grumbled.

Liam giggled. He patted his grumbling dragon’s head. “It’s alright, Jason. You don’t have to like everyone we come across.”

Jason just grumbled unintelligibly.

When Liam got back to his other dragons, he started. He hadn’t realized it, but they were now the size of full grown riding horses. He had them all follow him outside.

 _“Where are we going?”_ Leo asked inquisitively.

“I don’t know,” Liam said, “Wherever the wind takes us, I guess.”

He climbed onto Frank, easily his largest and strongest dragon, and settled between his shoulders, draped over the dragon’s neck. Frank started loping forwards, and after he had gained some speed, he pushed himself into the air, the others not far behind him. Liam’s breath was stolen away as the lumbering gait turned to smooth gliding. Surely this wasn’t their first time flying…?

 _“We practiced in pairs while you were out,”_ Nico answered his unspoken question. _“We had to learn_ some _time.”_

Liam laughed and sat up. The wind was ruffling through his hair and his ears, and his tail whipped wildly behind him.

This was glorious!

This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. To be with all of his dragons, in their element.

For all of them to be together.

For all eternity

 


	2. Resignation 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I present my wonderful sex slave, The Boy, and his lover and only friend, Coby.
> 
> Coby, If you're reading this, know that you are not as douchey as Leeroy.
> 
> Also I started writing this and came up with the outline BEFORE I met you, and just didn't change it.
> 
> You know how lazy I am.
> 
> Let the games begin!

The Boy bit his tongue so hard that it bled when The Man Behind Him shoved his dick into The Boy’s tight ass. The Man Behind Him didn’t like it when he made noise, because he didn’t sound enough like a girl. The Boy felt himself rip, the rough friction becoming smoother as The Man Behind Him continued to pistol into him. The Boy felt himself rip a little more with every thrust, fighting hard to keep his chest up off of the floor. The Man Behind Him was purposely missing his prostate, causing him nothing more than pain as he was fucked for the nth time that night. His ass was already dripping with the seed of seven other men’s cum, his stomach full with another three’s, his body covered with the drying and sticky cum of the others. His belly had started to round, and as he had resisted last night after the fourth fuck, Master had promised that he would make sure that The Boy would be fucked until he looked pregnant tonight.

 

He was brought back to the present  The Man Behind Him pulled all the way out, only to slam back into him repeatedly. The Boy’s face scrunched up in pain, and he felt a fresh trickle of blood flow down his thighs. He was glad that his Master’s Clients didn’t bring him pleasure like they did to the other Boys. He was able to retain his sense of self. He had seen what happened to boys when they experienced pleasure during a fuck. They became overcome, lost sight of themselves. One of the most intelligent, beautiful minds he had known here had been reduced to a mindless whore, begging to be fucked up as often as possible, even indulging in being fucked by the other uke boys that they were all locked up with. The cage was supposed to be safe, meant no fucks, meant rest. That was ruined after one time. Now ukes fucked ukes whenever they liked. 

 

The Boy shuddered as he felt two fingers force their way into his ass alongside the dick. they stretched and pulled, and a third was added, until the pain was unbearable. When The Boy heard the door open, he lowered his head, moving with The Man Behind Him as he lifted The Boy up, faced away from him, and held him by his knees, folding The Boy in half. The man that had entered the room knelt in front of them and hooked his arms under The Boy’s knees, lifting him up and sliding him off of The Man Behind Him before impaling The Boy on his cock and standing up. He didn’t fuck The Boy, he just kept him impaled on his slightly larger cock, their chests pressed together. 

 

“Leeroy.” 

 

The man holding him called to the other, who was shuffling around the room and rustling through silk rope and sex toys, as if looking for something. 

 

“What, Coby?”

 

The man dubbed Coby shifted his weight, causing The Boy to tense up in his arms. “He’s completely soft.”

 

“Well, if he doesn’t harden up, then his Master gave me permission to use this.” Leeroy held up something behind The Boy, and he felt Coby take in a deep breath. Coby shifted The Boy around some, and The Boy was suddenly more comfortable, and he relaxed slightly into Coby’s hold. He tensed up again a moment later when Coby’s hands, which had been resting on his ass, moved to his lower back and started softly stroking circles into his skin. The Boy realised with a jerk that Coby was supporting The Boy’s whole weight on his forearms so that the dick inside of him wasn’t too deep, and the arch of his back not so pronounced. 

 

“Relax,” Coby whispered into his ear, and The Boy complied, completely releasing his body of tension and melting into Coby, but slipping down a little bit. Coby frowned at this action, and for a moment, The Boy thought he was going to be punished, but Coby smiled a bit sadly afterwards, adjusting The Boy so that his head lay on Coby’s shoulder, his arms were tucked in between their chests, and his legs hung loosely around Coby’s waist, his ankles locked behind his back. 

 

“Leeroy,” Coby called again, “After this last fuck, I’m calling an 816.”

 

Leeroy scowled. “Fine, but  _ he _ was slated to go next, and you know he won’t leave without a fuck.”

 

Something low and dark rumbled through Coby’s chest, and he hugged The Boy tighter for a moment, his grip almost becoming painful.

 

Then the tension left his body with a sigh. “I know he won’t. Which is why i’ll offer him a substitute.”

 

Leeroy looked up, confused. “Oh? Who is that?” 

 

“Well, you’ve wanted to try being bottom for quite a while now, haven’t you?”

 

Leeroy looked shocked. “Me?! You think he’ll fuck me? And that i’ll be okay with that?”

 

“You haven’t seen the way he stares at your ass. It’s like a cat staring at a squirrell. You’re doomed, anyways. Why not now?” 

 

“No. I will absolutely not let that beast of a man fuck me. You have seen his dick, right? The thing’s a monster!” 

 

“It’ll hurt less if you present yourself to him, Lee.”

 

“No. Absolutely not. I will not lose my dignity-”

 

“I’ll pay you for it.”

 

“How much?” 

 

“Forty bucks, and your dream fulfilled”

 

Leeroy sighed, his head in his hands. “Fine,” he snapped looking up, “But I’m not letting him get that thing anywhere near me unprepared.”

 

“You’re in a room full of sex toys, Leeroy. Take your pick. Use my money in the simulator for all I care.”

 

Coby dismissed the man then, and turned his attention back to The Boy. 

 

“Do you like doing this? Being fucked every day?”

 

As The Boy was about to nod his head, Coby interrupted him. 

 

“Don't say yes unless you mean it.”

 

The Boy hesitated, and then slowly shook his head.

 

Coby looked pleased, and for a moment The Boy was happy, though he didn’t know why. He shook off the feeling as quickly as it came over him. This man had him impaled on his cock. He was one of Them. He could not be trusted. The Boy drew into himself, then, and tensed up in the man’s arms. A small frown played across Coby’s lips, and he sighed. He knew he had started to break through The Boy’s barrier, but he had done something wrong, and now he was back where he started. 

 

“Do you know what an 816 is?” 

 

The Boy shook his head. 

 

“An 816 is where a client, namely me, can either pay for you to be fucked less, like if I spent more time with you, but for rest time instead of fucking you. Or I could buy you, and have you live in my house and reinstate you as a citizen.” Coby hesitated. “Would you like that?” 

 

The Boy mulled it over, thinking it through in his head. After weighing the pros and cons of the situation, he nodded his head, again slowly. He had been with this man alone before, many times. Coby had always been nice to him, had always been kind. He always waited to see if The Boy was okay with what they were doing. Not that he could really refuse if Coby wanted a fuck, but Coby always stopped if he sensed that The Boy wasn’t into what they were doing, even if he was hard as a rock. 

 

Coby was the only one that he ever got hard for.

 

It was only a few times, The Boy could count the number of times he’d gotten hard for Coby on two hands. But that didn’t mean anything. The fact that he got hard for Coby  _ even once _ was enough to make him realize that his feelings for the man were less than platonic.

 

“Would you like me to buy you, or…”

 

The Boy nodded his head frantically.

 

“Someone’s excited,” Cobby grinned.

 

The Boy blushed and hid his face in Coby’s chest. He’d get to spend all day with Coby? Sleeping in his bed, eating in his house, sleeping  with someone who actually cared for him, being loved… The Boy blushed harder as he ducked his head down further. He could feel himself get excited, could feel himself start to grow hard. Coby gave a low chuckle in his ear, and slid his hand around to the front of The Boy’s body. Leeroy had left the room somewhere during their conversation, leaving the two alone. He was most likely headed to the place where The Boy was to meet  _ him, _ and The Boy felt a huge relief when he realised that he wouldn’t have to deal with that today. just thinking about it made him shudder, and not in a good way. 

 

“Are you alright, love?” Coby whispered in his ear. The Boy shivered when the man’s breath ghosted over his ear, and The Boy gave a small gasp, his mouth falling open, when Coby ground his cock into The Boy’s prostate. He was suddenly hard and aching, and he whimpered when his dick brushed up against Coby’s stomach. When Coby’s hand grazed over his throbbing member, he gave a yelp, and then a long, drawn out moan. Coby‘s face flushed.  _ That _ had certainly never happened before. When The Boy started to grind himself down on Coby’s dick, he thought that he was going to die. The Boy had never been more assertive. Maybe it was the open window of freedom, maybe it was the realisation that the man inside of him truly cared for him, but whatever it was, Coby was eternally grateful for it. 

 

Coby lifted The Boy’s hips, pulling him almost all of the way off of the cock, before slamming back in, and The Boy moaned so loud that Coby was almost sure that someone in the other room could hear them. Coby walked slowly to the bed in the corner of the room, bouncing the Boy gently with every step, drawing little mewls and whimpers from him. When he reached the bed, he eased The Boy down onto it before slipping out and lubing himself up for a second time to guarantee ease of access. The Boy was willingly asking for it for the first time, and he was going to make it special. 

 

He kissed all over The Boy’s cheeks, brushing his hair back from his face and stroking soft touches down his torso. The Boy mewled and arched up into each kiss and touch. He kissed down The Boy’s neck, suckling on the conjecture between his shoulder and neck, lightly tugging on The Boy’s nipples, before dragging his hands down The Boy’s torso, resting his hands on his hips as he took a nipple gently between his teeth. His hands slid around to The Boy’s ass, and he gently squeezed the firm, round globes as he dragged his tongue over the soft stomach, licking around the boy’s hips as he stroked up and down The Boy’s thighs. The Boy released moans and sighs gently and Coby craved them, encouraged them. Each sound was soft and pure, almost like music spilling from his lips. 

 

Coby rubbed his thumb over The Boy’s hole, drawing a sharp whine. The Boy threw his head to the side, hiding it in the pillow. 

 

“Are you alright?” Coby asked, worriedly. He frowned when The Boy only squeezed his eyes shut. Coby slid himself off of The Boy and lifted his legs, instructing The Boy to hold on to them. Once The Boy’s hands were wrapped around his own knees, Coby carefully spred his cheeks and sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw. 

 

His hole was wrecked. 

 

There was copious cum dripping from him, and some of it had been inside of him so long that it had started to congeal. He ran his hands under The Boy’s arms and over his stomach, noticing that it was bloated. Coby frowned, distressed. The Boy whined softly when he pressed down of his stomach gently, and Coby sighed, stroking over The Boy’s thigh to calm him. 

 

“I’d like to take you to my house, now, and clean you up. I don’t want to give you pleasure for the first time with other men’s remains all over you. Is that alright?” Coby said softly, stroking over The Boy’s torso and up to his cheeks. The Boy leaned into his touch, small tears escaping his eyes. He nodded, nuzzled into Coby’s warmth. This was the most kindness, the most  _ humanity _ he’d been shown since he was brought here four years ago at the age of twelve. Coby was the only one who’d ever tried to pretend to care about him. 

 

Coby was the only one who’d ever successfully brought The Boy to orgasm.

 

Coby was who The Boy wanted and needed.

 

The Boy resigned himself to his fate and succumbed to Coby, going limp underneath him and placing all of his trust into the man that held him so gently.

 

The Boy’s resignation brought him much needed relief.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Yuri!!! on Ice fic  
> Have fun.

 

In the center of the valley, surrounded on all sides by wooded mountains, there stood a figure dressed in white, breathing in the fresh air around himself. The figure bowed to an imaginary audience, then stood. The grassy earth beneath his feet flattened in a sudden gust of wind, and turned to a smooth glass surface. 

 

Victor exhaled softly, his eyes sliding shut, secluding him from the rest of the world. He lifted his arms, his tunic loose and billowing around his midriff. 

 

He slid one foot forward, following through with the movement, gliding across the glass. He twirled and spun, dancing around the glade, the stars shining down on him, the moon averting its gaze in respect for the dancing figure, lighting up the area with his own glow, his own essence. 

 

Sparks fluttered off of his fingers, twirling and twisting towards the sky, twisting around each other and propelling each other higher before they burst, showering the area with revitalizing magic that made the glass thicker, slicker, brushed green into the trees and flora in the area, roses of all colors rising from the ground. Victor twirled through the air, eventually coming to a whirling stop to stand, stagnant, his arms raised to the sky and one leg extended slightly in the center of the circle of glass, the excess magic raining down around him. As it was absorbed into the area, the circle disappeared, and Victor was left standing in the glade by himself, surrounded by greener leaves and stronger branches, the soft grass flattened, and various species of roses growing around the perimeter.

 

Victor raised his chin, gazing almost wistfully at the stars. 

 

“Someday,” He whispered. A barely there wisp of black smoke rose from his lips, floating gently upwards before it was carried away on the winds. 

  
  


……..

 

Yuuri sat serenely in his corner, his eyes slitted open. He observed the men in front of him from between his eyelids. 

 

“Oi, Slave!” Yuuri opened his eyes and rested his gaze on the man who called his name, making sure not to look him in the eyes. “We want a show. Do some magic for us!” Yuuri hesitated, and then lifted his cuffs. The man who’d called him glanced back at another who was sitting farther back, his clothes finer and his appearance more well kept. He nodded, and two servants came forward to unlock the cuffs that locked his hands in steel cages. 

 

“Just remember that we know where your family lies.” One whispered in his ear. Yuuri shivered, but kept his gaze even. These men didn’t deserve his magic, but his family didn’t deserve to die, either. 

 

Yuuri stood, shaky at first, and breathed out evenly. He brought his hands together, splaying his fingers out, and crossed them in front of them, his head turned towards the side. A blue spark flittered from his fingers and he turned slowly, trailing magic from his fingertips. Cool colored wisps floated around him like a shell, and he spun, flinging them all outward as he began a slow, half-hearted dance that twirled them slowly, patterns shifting in and out on the cave walls around them. He’d watched the displays of their own magician, and made sure that his were more impressive. He didn’t want anything to happen to his parents.

 

He finished by coming back to where he started, his arms down and his head tilted back so that he was gazing up through the cave ceiling and to the dark moon. When the lights faded away, he was clapped into his irons and made to sit once more. He felt the leader’s eyes on him and settled into his spot, compliant, but not to the point of total servitude. He would not be meek for these people who tore him away from his home. Yuuri tilted his chin up, gazing at the moon through the rock once more. 

 

“Soon.” He mouthed, a small, barely noticeable white spark rising from his lips and through the rock. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More to come, don't fret!
> 
> See ya'll soon!


End file.
